Feeding infants and toddlers is a never-ending task for parents and caretakers. Because of the young child's limited teeth or potential digestion issues, often the food is mashed, pureed, or otherwise ground down or blended to make chewing and digestion easier, and prevent a choking hazard. Whether at home or away, a parent may take food and mash or puree it to a state that is palatable for the young child. If at home, then a blender or chopper or other small appliance may be used. However, when traveling outside the home, there is no easy access to these small appliances so that parent often has to try to mash or cut up the food pieces manually using a fork or other available utensil. This is not an effective or efficient way to mash food for young children and the resultant uneven or large food pieces may cause chewing problems for a child with few teeth, or a choking hazard or digestion difficulties because the food was not pre-mashed.